


Worried Sisters.

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mabari, dai spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's sisters are tired of hearing rumors about what's going on with there brother so they decide to pay him a visit</p>
<p>requests can be made here: http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried Sisters.

"CULLEN STANTON RUTHERFORD" the sound of a voice shouting across the courtyard and the inquisitor could barely react as her new husband and commander was grabbed by the ear and half dragged across the grounds of skyhold. "Oh maker." The inquisitor mumbled to herself and glanced down at the mabari who was looking at her with a confused look. "Should we give them a moment." she asked looking down at the mabari who barked once and chased after the two of them. "I suppose you're right, I need my commander in the best possible shape and this definitely not going to help things." she mumbled shaking her head and walked off, stopping short of the entrance to skyhold. "So I just saw Curly being dragged out by a rather angry woman, is there something going on that I should know about inquisitor?" Varric asked and Sakai sighed as she looked down at the dwarf, pursuing her lips and trying to figure on how to tell him. "You remember how Cullen mentioned a sister, one who got very very worried about him and kept sending him messages on what he was doing?" Sakai asked knowing she was probably wording things the wrong way. "So that's the famous sister, she doesn't seem to be too bad, a bit crazy." Varric said laughing a little bit. "Yes that's Mia and Rosalie, I'm surprised that he managed to keep the secret from the two of them for so long now..unless." Sakai said before her mouth dropped open as a bright red and very nervous Cullen came stepping out and stood behind the inquisitor almost fearful. "Help me." Cullen muttered holding onto the inquisitor's shoulder.

"Oh you are not getting out of this one, so when in andraste's ass were you going to tell us that you married the inquisitor, you promised that you would send us letters and all of sudden this bombshell was dropped onto us." Rosalie said wagging her finger at him. "It wasn't really his fault...." Sakai mumbled quietly to herself, though she had covered her mouth to sustain some of her laughter. "Oh was it now." Rosalie said shooting a cold glare towards the inquisitor. "To be honest, Rosalie.....I haven't told my family either." Sakai admitted, her entire face going a dark red color. "You haven't?" Cullen asked looking at Sakai who glanced over her shoulder at him. "Yes, I've been busy leading the inquisition but that doesn't excuse on what had happened here today, honestly if Cullen was my brother I would have acted the same way." Sakai admitted a cheerful note adorning her voice. "But that doesn't excuse what he has done...I think he owes the both of you, some sort of explanation and perhaps if he wants...we can renew our vows with everyone present..only if you beat me in a chest match." Sakai added grabbing hold of Cullen's ear who yelped and stood beside Sakai. "Why are you playing for him, shouldn't he try to win his own honor?" Mia asked and Sakai snickered a little bit. "Cullen had a rather unpleasant experience with our ambassador the last time we gambled, if you ladies would like, Varric Thethas and Cassandra can find a room for you, while I talk to my husband in private." Sakai added as she looked back at Cullen who almost looked like he was about to face down a dragon

Once his sister's were out of earshot, Sakai groaned as she released his ear pressing a kiss against his blushing face. "Honestly Cullen, you brought all of this on yourself." Sakai said and laughed as Cullen wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her close to him. "To be honest, I thought you were going to use that new crossbow arm on them or even send the dog to attack them." Cullen said chuckling a little bit. "Oh I don't know, Varric telling them some of the more personal details about our relationship is pretty good torture don't you think and besides I have to have my commander in the best shape don't I?" Sakai asked raising an eyebrow at him.


End file.
